


Your Name Is

by Literary_Sacrifice



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Developing Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-26 04:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literary_Sacrifice/pseuds/Literary_Sacrifice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Dave Strider and you think you're in love.</p>
<p>Your name is John Egbert and you aren't sure what you're feeling.</p>
<p>Best friends for years, but will they ever be more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Moving In

Your name is Dave Strider and you just moved in, or, in the process of doing so.

          Instead of helping with the boxes, you decided to stay outside, observing your new home as well as your new neighborhood. You turned slowly, observing the structure and size of the house, noting small things like the amount of windows and potential bedroom space. And despite your brother calling you “little shit” as he carried boxes upon boxes into the house, you continued to eye the buildings around you, well, at least until your eyes stopped on a certain dark headed boy standing on the porch next to yours. You raise your eyebrows as his confused expression turns into a toothy smile and he begins to frantically wave at you.

You note his fairly large buck teeth and his striking blue eyes.

You give him a small smirk, making a two-finger salute in his direction, turning your head slightly and letting your blonde hair fall into your shades a bit. You hear his amused laugh, and damn did you love the way it sounded. You turn to face him completely, about to ask him his name, just in time to see him answering someone out of your view. Someone inside. He gives you one last toothy grin before running back into his house, leaving you there alone, once again. You stand there for a few moments, coming to the conclusion, that yes, you like this place. You stick your hands in your pockets before making your way into the house, ignoring Bro as he tells you to stop being such a lazy ass, grinning to yourself.


	2. Daniel? Dave? .. Darrin?

       Your name is John Egbert and there is a family moving in right next to you.

       And you're not quite sure _why_ exactly, but that family so happens to be moving _into_ your dad's girlfriend's house.

The Lalondes; Rose, Roxy, and well, you never knew her actual name, but you call her Mrs. Lalonde, which Jade sometimes jokes around saying "the original-londe" which also makes you laugh each time and you have no idea why. But it also so happens that the family has a son that is around your age. You saw him today and man, did he look so awfully misplaced. He was pretty tall (for your age), with bright blonde hair that falls right above his mysterious shades, a lean figure dressed with a pair of black skinny jeans and a sleeveless red shirt with (what looked like) a record on it. You couldn't help but wonder what color his eyes were, you hoped that they went well his thick eyebrows.

     And you totally did not just think that. Nope. Delete. But a kid like that in a neighborhood that itself had a friendly aura despite the somewhat gloomy appearance, it was a no brainer that he didn't belong there. Yet, there he was, standing on his newly proclaimed porch, observing said neighborhood. You wonder if he was happy with what he saw, (and you totally didn't mean that when he lay his eyes on you. nope). He demonstrated a two finger salute towards you and you have no idea why that made you smile even harder. You wanted to ask his name, but before the words could leave your mouth, the sound of your sister calling you reached your ears, alerting you it time for dinner. Dang. You'd just have to ask later. You waved once again, before running back into the house.

 *******************************************************************************************

      Dinner was quiet and simple as usual. Your father had cooked up a nice meal; meatloaf and a variety of vegetables.

      You didn't particularly hate the meal, but it certainty wasn't your favorite.. though, you did scarf it down like it was. Organizing your prank chest really had worked up an appetite, huh. Your father chuckled softly at your eating, but he made no comments. The minimal of talking at the table was the same as every other night, a few questions, a few answers, nothing far too exciting. You, oddly enough, enjoyed the quiet and simplicity of it all. Anytime your dad or sister asked you one of those few questions, you could barely respond correctly. Now that the plaguing feeling of hunger no longer burdened you, it was much easier to think about that kid, though, much harder to think about anything else as well. You couldn't really remember what your dad said earlier about his name. You knew it started with a 'DA', but the rest of the letters remained lost in your head. If you would known he was that attractive, you may have just paid more attention to the blabber of things your dad was telling you about him earlier. And you totally did not just think that either. Nope.

      But there was a question that had finally gotten your full attention.

"So, did you meet Dave?"

     Dave. That was his name. You thought it was something like that. The top names you were guessing were "Daniel", "Dave", and even "Darrin". At least you felt slightly accomplished. Your sister must have realized your peak of interest as she wiggled her eyebrows at you playfully. You made a face in response, knowing what she was implying. How many times do you have to tell people, you just didn't swing that way! But, you guess that was just an easy way a sibling could get on your nerves, eh?

     "Yeah. Well.. sort of?" You finally responded.

"Explain." Your father said before taking another bite from the contents of his plate.

"Uh, well, we kind of made eye contact. I waved, he made a gesture." Your dad raised his eyebrows a bit with a questioning look at your choice of words.

Your sister decided to butt in. "So you guys are boyfriends then?" She teased.

"Blagh! No!"

"Oh, come on, he wasn't _that_ unattractive." She said with a sneer.

A small voice in the back your head quickly commented "he wasn't unattractive at all".

You're ignoring that voice. Fuck that voice.

"His entire attire screams douche-bag though." You commented with a snort.

Yeah. Take that voice! He is obviously just another stuck up dickwad.

_You don't know that. He treated you much friendlier than the average dickwad._ It replied.

Fuck. You knew the voice was right. And fuck, you were _actually_ talking to yourself right now. You zoned back in the conversation to see the stern, fatherly disapproval that was in the expression your dad was giving you at the moment. You tried changing your previously used choice of words.

"Arrogant jock?"

"Better.." Your father said softly, bringing his attention back to his finished plate. He got up, went around the table, scooping up everyone's empty plates before walking to the sink and placing them in there.

"John, you are 14 years old, don't let me hear that kind of language." He said with a threatening tone, his back turned to you as he rolled up his sleeves.

You refrained from rolling your eyes even though he couldn't see you. You know somehow he would know you did despite his eyes being elsewhere. Every other kid swears it, why can't you? "Alright.." You replied with annoyance in your voice. You got up and walked (stomped) right to your room. You were aware you were acting like a drama queen over the tiniest thing, but you suppose your sister getting you all worked up over the whole "boyfriend" thing is the cause of it. You closed the door and threw yourself onto your bed, making a short list of stuff you have to do before school tomorrow in your head.

You hope to see Dave there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've been dying to add more chapters to this story , unfortunately, some issues with my wrists are kind of preventing that, but i sucked it up and wrote this chapter  
> hope it was decent  
> ahha, well, bam  
> chapter two  
> ((and i suck at physical descriptions, dont hurt me))  
> also, sorry for the length of this chapter as well, but i swear they will get longer as the story progresses

**Author's Note:**

> Some chapters may be short, some chapters may be long. But trust me, despite their length, they shall all suck.   
> But, of course, you're still welcomed to read them. c:


End file.
